Nostalgia
by Isa-and-Lea-fanatic
Summary: Saix didn't seem to remember his and Axel's anniversary of the day they joined the Organization... -So, Axel goes and confronts him.


Nostalgia

Axel paced around the halls of the Castle that Never Was, seeming to be restless for some reason unknown. Though, it could have something to do with it being his and Saïx's anniversary. No, no, not **THAT** kind of anniversary. The anniversary of their first day in the Organization. Saïx was just leaving the round room when he walked past Axel, ignoring his presence completely. Axel watched Saïx as he walked past him, letting out a sigh. He knew that Saïx had forgotten when he said nothing to him. Axel then walked back to the lobby, looking down slightly as he did so. He sat down on the couch, watching Saïx walk into his room, closing the door behind him. He thought for a long while before standing up and walking to Saïx's room. Man, hopefully Saïx was in a decent mood today... He hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for an anwser, praying silently that the bluenette wasn't in a foul mood. A few seconds later, Saïx opened the door with a huff.

"What do you want, number VIII?" He asked, skipping the kind introduction that other's would say. Axel was silent for a slight moment. _Thank God, he wasn't in a bad mood!_ Not a good mood either, but still.

"I just wanted to ask-" Saïx interrupted Axel's words and sighed.

"Just come in." Axel then blinked and quickly nodded, not wanting to displease his friend as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, what did you want to ask?" Saïx questioned as he sat down on his bed.

Axel had nearly forgot what he was going to ask, in result of that, he stuttered. "I, uh... I was going to ask... uhm... if... if-" Saïx had an unamused expression on his face.

"Just spit it out already!" He said, growing inpatient. Axel blinked once again.

"I was going to ask if you remember what today is!" He had said, louder than what he wanted. Saïx grew silent for a moment, actually surprised that Axel had raised his voice towards him.

"Of course I remember..." He mumbled quietly.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Axel asked as he walked over to Saïx.

Saïx shifted his gaze to the floor and sighed quietly. "I don't know, ok?" Saïx knew Axel was sensitive about the subject of their past, as was he himself. Axel then grew silent, not sure of what to say as he just stared at his blue haired friend.

"Stop looking at me with that stupid expression, Lea!" Saïx said before he clapped his hand over his mouth. He had spoken Axel's real name by accident! Axel's facial expression changed when he heard his real name spoken. _By Saïx of all people!_

"Did you just call me Lea?" Axel asked. Saïx remained silent for a moment as he slowly lowered his hand.

"Sorry..." Saïx apologized quietly. Axel then shook his head gently.

"No need to apologize... Isa." Axel said, using Saïx's real name purposely. Saïx then quickly looked up at Axel, shocked that he had actually used his real name. Axel walked closer to Saïx, leaning down so he could look straight at him, face to face.

"Look, I'm sorry I raised my voice, and that I used your real n-" His words were cut off as Saïx pulled him closer, kissing his lips in a way that only Isa would. Axel quickly reacted by closing his eyes and pulling Saïx even closer, kissing him back with passion. This continued for a while, their hands running up and down each other's bodies in a desperate attempt to feel more of one another. Axel couldn't help but remember their old times together, when they had hearts. This was a regular thing back then, but now, it was, to him, considered the most rarest, yet most pleasing thing that he could ever imagine. Axel then pulled back, both of them taking in a breath of air, looking into each other's eyes. They both were wanting more, but knew they couldn't. Not now when everyone was awake. Axel let out a sigh of both sadness, and slight satisfaction as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry... I have a mission to go finish, if I skip it, Xemnas will have my head..." He chuckled quietly. Saïx sighed and nodded.

"You better come back here when you're finished..." Saïx said.

"Because I'm aching with need to feel you again..." He added, whispering that into Axel's ear.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that... I'll come back." Axel replied with a smirk. Saïx captured Axel's lips with his own for one last kiss, and then pulled away, allowing Axel to leave. Axel smiled softly before walking out of Saïx's room, closing the door behind him. To think, that was only the beginning of that night's sweet, sweet _nostalgia..._


End file.
